Person Show and Tell
by InvaderHope6
Summary: One-Shot. Hope has to take someone to shool for "Show and Tell". You can only guess what this will result in when the family finds out and each fight to be chosen:D


**Aw :3 I think this is a really cute story, to be honest. I decided it was time for a break from all the heartache our poor characters were suffering through in favour of some cute humour :p**

**Don't get me wrong, the angst and depressingness is yet to come with the next full-length book I'm working on X_X, but in the mean time...**

* * *

><p>"Damn, this is becoming a pain!" Skoodge grunted, sparks flying before his covered ruby eyes, "Why is Earth technology so behind?"<p>

"Humans are very simple creatures, Skoodge. They find joy in simplicity," Tunica said as she lay on the couch, her hands behind her head. Skoodge looked over at her as he pulled off his goggles, throwing the blowtorch on the ground after shutting it off, "They're like smeets before they've been zapped with information."

Dib walked in, holding a file. His gaze shifted off of the page before his eyes as he looked at the huge piece of oily smoking machinery in the lounge. He gave a blank look as Skoodge looked over at him, "Come on, guys. How many times must Gaz and I tell you to keep the building and engineering in the lab downstairs. Come on, that's the new rug, even!"

"Gaz did have a thought to herself a few days ago that she didn't particularly like it," Tunica mumbled as she sat up, looking at the annoyed Paranormal Investigator, "And how many times have we told you not to read our minds, Spellcaster?"

She shrugged as a grin entered her face, "You should do a better job at hiding your thoughts, Dib."

Skoodge wiped his black oily hands against his uniform, looking at the strange piece of machinery, "The light up here is better anyway."

Dib gave a sigh as he threw the file on the small table next to the couch, "I swear, we have to buy a new coffee. It'll stop you guys from building your ship's engine up here! When Gaz gets home…"

"I believe that's her car pulling into the driveway," Tunica mentioned, her antennae moving.

Dib gave a look of horror and turned to Skoodge, "Get rid of it!"

Skoodge quickly grabbed the piece of machinery, Tunica standing and wavering her hands as she tried controlling the air around the machinery. They moved the huge piece of metal and wiring into the kitchen and hid it under the table. They rushed back inside the lounge, dusting themselves off as the front door opened. Dib gave them both a look of irritation before sighing, watching as his sister, his daughter and Zim (not needing any other title than _that_) walk in through the door. Hope squealed with glee as her dad picked her up and gave her a hug. Gaz shut the door and smiled at them, Tunica and Skoodge sitting down on the couch in the lounge. Dib put Hope down as she raced over to her aunt and uncle. Gaz left her keys on the counter and made her way to her chair, leaving Dib and Zim to stare at one another in an annoyed fashion.

Hope grabbed a hold of the chair and pulled herself up awkwardly, using her spider legs eventually in order to get up. Tunica and Skoodge had once before tried helping her, but she proved herself to be Zim's true daughter and caused a huge fuss, saying she could do it on her own. She shuffled her way over to the two warriors and gave them a bright and inviting smile.

Gaz took her seat in her usual spot on her sofa and looked over at them, "Hope has some exciting news to tell us."

"Really? What does the golden eyed beauty have for us today?" Skoodge said poetically, giving his niece slight tickle. She giggled and then continued, "We got a new assign…assign…"

"Assignment," Gaz helped.

"In class today!" she said, clapping her hands.

"Oh, and what is your assignment, love?" Tunica said, placing her hands on her knees as she leant in, showing her niece that she was very excited to hear what she had to say.

"Tomorrow is Person Show and Tell!" she said excitedly.

"The teacher has asked the kids to bring in a family member or guardian for show and tell," Gaz said, crossing her legs as she got more comfortable. Zim and Dib entered the lounge, Dib going over to stand next to his sister as Zim went to sit in the remaining sofa. Tunica and Skoodge watched as Hope jumped down so she could sit in between everyone. "I get to bring someone to school to tell my class about themselves and what they do!"

Everyone looked at one another. Tunica and Gaz glanced at one another, knowing what was about to come.

Zim immediately shot up, pointing his index finger in the air valiantly, "It is obvious that I, the superior parental unit in this relationship, is Hope's choice for this "Show and Tell" thing tomorrow. And Hope, I accept. Only because I seem to love you…just a little bit, though."

Hope gave her father a strange look. She turned as Dib started up now, feeding into Zim's ridiculous ranting, "Hang on a minute, Zim. What if Hope wanted _me_ to go as her person for show and tell tomorrow? Huh? Huh? I mean, I am the one who actually works between the two of us."

"In all fairness, Zim did try to get a job," Gaz pointed out, "He was just deemed 'not customer friendly' when he applied for the job."

Zim gave Gaz a look as Skoodge and Tunica tried to hold back a scoff. Zim looked at them as they looked away, whistling innocently. Zim glanced back at Dib, almost laughing, "Why would Hope take someone who studies "Super stations" as a career? Ha, it's enough to make the almighty Zim laugh. Here I go…" he burst out laughing, holding onto his seat for balance.

Dib looked at him blankly, "First of all, 'superstitions', not super stations. God, I-I don't even know what that is. Secondly, the _almighty_ Zim can laugh as much as he wants to. It still doesn't change the fact that Hope thinks I'm the better parent in this relationship."

Gaz and Tunica sat straight, looking over at one another, "Relationship?"

Dib gave a look as his cheeks went red for a moment. Perhaps he should have phrased that better.

Skoodge looked at them, "What's to say it isn't myself or Tunica or Gaz?"

"Oh, is that baby Nik crying?" Gaz stood, trying to leave this awkward situation.

"Oh, he's such a handful, let me help you," Tunica added, getting up and following the purple haired genius as they dashed for the stairs

Skoodge sighed, knowing that was probably going to happen. Zim yelled out, "Wait!"

Tunica and Gaz froze and turned to face them as Zim continued, "The baby is still asleep. The feeble baby monitoring device on the counter is still silent," he viciously pointed to the monitor. "You're lying!"

Tunica and Gaz gave one another a sigh as Skoodge continued, "You have to admit, it is a possibility that it could be one of us."

Zim and Dib gave one another a look and burst out laughing. "Come on, Skoodge; why would Hope pick you, of all people?" Dib said, trying to stop himself, but failing miserable as the giggles escaped his lips.

Skoodge gave them both a look, "Tunica and I are both strong and valiant warriors…"

"Hey, stop bringing me into this. It's bad enough three grown men are fighting over being 'show and tell'," Tunica said, raising her hands in defence and annoyance.

Skoodge continued, "I still think that we would make a better 'Show and Tell' than an unemployed alien or a Parachuting investigator."

"Paranormal," Dib gritted out of clenched teeth, annoyed that both aliens could never get that right. He swore that they just did it on purpose to bug him, "Look, Tunica makes a point. We're fighting over something so juvenile…"

"Are you admitting defeat, human?" Zim said, smirking now.

"I didn't say that," he snapped back at the alien, causing Zim to take a step back in surprise.

Tunica and Gaz gave one another a look, getting tired of this now. "Hope," Tunica said lovingly, looking at the confused little child, "Who do you want to take to school with you?"

The men silenced immediately, each kicking themselves in their heads for not even considering asking the decider who they wanted to take.

They each looked at the poor child who looked around in bewilderment, Skoodge, Dib and Zim smiling brightly, each having the false belief that they were going to be the one chosen by the child, "Well, I already decided who I wanted to take when we got told about it in class last week," Hope said, rocking back and forth on her heels and toes innocently, her legs getting stiff from standing and listening to these silly people for so long.

"Yes? And you told them that you were taking your Amazing Zim father, correct?" Zim said valiantly, giving his daughter a pat on the back, nearly knocking poor Hope off of her feet. Dib grabbed a hold of her, resting her carefully on his hip, "Don't listen to that idiot. Hope. You're taking your cool Paranormal investigator of a father, aren't you?"

Skoodge walked up to them casually and suddenly slipped his foot under Dib's feet. He stumbled and went crashing over into the couch where Gaz had been sitting as Skoodge grabbed a hold of Hope, placing her on his shoulders, as she gave a terrified look after nearly falling over with her father, "Come on, Hope. Your good old uncle Skoodge isn't doing anything tomorrow and will even show off his death hold to your class tomorrow," he tempted, making it sound as though it was going to be a real treat for her.

Tunica slapped a hand on her face as Gaz rolled her eyes, going up to Skoodge. She grabbed Hope off of his shoulders viciously, causing Skoodge to tumble forward, smacking into the carpet Dib was complaining he was ruining earlier. Zim gave a slight laugh to himself, happy that he was still standing as Dib and Skoodge sat awkwardly on the floor. Tunica saw his smirk and raised her arm in a strike upwards, manipulating the air once more. Zim was knocked off his feet onto his ass, letting out a yelp as he went. He growled and shot the grinning Tunica a look, "You did that on purpose!"

Tunica rubbed her nails on her black strapless shirt, "I can't help it if you're clumsy, ZImmy."

Hope held onto her aunt tightly, hoping this was the last person to pass her around like a hot potato. "Enough, you buffoons! Give it a rest now, okay? This is Hope's choice!" Gaz growled at the men, striking fear within all of them.

Tunica walked up to the two, smiling warmly, "Now, dear Hope. Who is it that you want to take to school?"

She gave her aunts a smile, "I'm taking Mr Piggy."

Zim gave a look of horror as Dib gave a small smile, "What? You're taking that rubber toy pig and not the amazingly brilliant Zim?"

Dib and Skoodge gave a laugh as Gaz and Tunica joined them, Zim shaking his head in disappointment,  
>"Why? Why did she have to have human's stupid DNA?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahahaahahahahahahh XD Poor Zim. Come on, what else would a five-year old do in this situation :p<strong>

**What a cute little girl :)**

**I shall hopefully have another one-shot up soon :) And the next story will be up this week some time**

**So, R&R this one in the meantime and I guess I'll see you tomorrow :)**


End file.
